


An Angels Wings

by CreativityFlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Wings, F/M, Wings, hell hound, hell hound glasses, imagine, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine wearing the hellhound glasses to be able to see Cas' wings and finding out they're almost always wrapped protectively around you</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angels Wings

I've always wore glasses, for as long as I could remember. Sure, contacts would be easier when hunting, but there was never time to check out an eye doctor. Besides, they would be a pain. So I wore my glasses with pride, and on the many occasions they were broken, I went to the nearest Wal-Mart and got another pair.

When the case came up where the boys and I had to bewitch special glasses to see hellhounds, I had discreetly snuck my back up pair into the pile. They could come in handy and I had promised myself that I would only use them for emergencies.

My "normal" glasses broke a month later, leaving me with no choice but to use my emergency pair. For a while, everything was normal. Hellhounds weren't combing the streets like I feared, and as far as I could tell, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. So things were normal, and I saw no need to tell the Winchesters about the switch. I did, however, go buy another back up pair.

I was drinking coffee with the boys in a little diner when Cas first showed up, after being gone for so long. Immediately, I was fidgety when he arrived, as I always was. It was no secret that I had been in love with the angel for quite some time now; at least, it wasn't a secret to the boys. Castiel was as oblivious as ever.

But the butterflies made themselves known when that soft fluttering signaled his arrival. I was happy that he appeared sitting next to me, but it was short lived when I realized that it was really the only seat open.

I turned to greet him, but stopped short at the massive black wings that sprouted from his back. "Uh, Cas...," I trailed, but he and the brothers gave me weird looks.

Blinking, I took off my glasses, and the wings disappeared. I slipped them back on, and... they were back. I grinned softly, and shook my head.

His wings looked a bit crammed, with there being little space in the booth the four of us sat in. But one was slightly draped around me, and I blushed faintly at that, but didn't get my hopes up. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it.

Dean smirked at me, and I glared, knowing what was coming up.

"So, Mel," he started, "about tonight..."

But there was no "tonight." He always did this, and I suppose it was to get a reaction out of Castiel, but it never worked. I kind of appreciated his help, but it hurt every time Cas remained clueless.

"We're still going out, right?"

 _Yes, Dean_ , I thought,  _we are still on for ganking a nest of vampires._

Before I could reply, however, the oddest thing happened: Cas' wings ruffled, and seemed to circle around my body, almost possessively.

Curious, I decided just this once to play along. "Of course we are," I said, nonchalantly taking a sip of my coffee. "Sam, you can hold down the fort, right?"

Sam and Dean both blinked surprisingly, and I saw their eyes dart to the angel, who was staring out the window seemingly bored. But his wings were definitely wrapped around me now.

"Um... maybe you guys should wait until after the case if finished to discuss this?" Sam offered, giving me a look that said explain.

"The case," Cas speaks up, making me jump. "What is it?"

"Vampires," Dean answers. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Some quest from high above?"

Cas' wings relax a bit, and I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed. "No," he says. "I was... checking in on you."

I realized that seemed to be his answer quite a bit lately. The past few times he showed up was for no reason in particular; just checking in.

"Well," I said, "since you're here, do you want to help?"

His eyes met mine, and my heart stopped for a millisecond, like always. He nodded, and I grinned.

-

The plan had been simple: in, gank 'em, out. Of course, some minor details had been sprinkled in, but that was the gist. As per usual, I was the bait.

"Guys like your type, Mel," Dean always said. "I mean, why wouldn't they? If you ever feel like giving up on feather brain over there, let me know."

I was tempted to ask him to repeat that with Cas in the room, but time had been running short.

And now, I was captured. I blamed Cas and his stupid, gorgeous wings. They had clouded my mind all day and now because of my slip up, I was literally chained to the wall. The vampire in front of me was talking with his colleagues, and the words hunter, Winchester, and my own name kept popping up.

The boys were waiting on my signal, but at this rate, nobody was leaving this building until I was either dead, or turned. So I did the next best thing: pray.

 _Cas_ , I prayed,  _I kind of screwed up. I need help. I'm in the back room, last door on the ri-_

Black wings covered my vision in an instant, and a few bright flashes later, all of the vampires were dead. My eyes were wide as I stared at the bodies in shock, and turned my gaze upward to see Cas looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I managed. "Why didn't we send you in first?"

The angel cracked a smile, and leaned over me to undo the chains that bound me to the wall. I held my breath as he drew closer, and I could feel the heat radiating off his body. His wings brushed my cheek, but it felt like a spring breeze.

When I was finally free, Sam and Dean barged in the room, looking out of breath and ready to kill. They looked around at the vampires lying on the ground, and Dean looked a bit disappointed.

"C'mon, man," he whined. "You were supposed to leave some for us."

"They left one," a voice said, and we all whirled around, weapons at ready. Before a single move was made on our side, the vampire shot her gun, aimed right at me.

Everything moved in slow motion, which was probably the only way I saw Cas' wings flutter in front of my face, the wind they created knocking the bullet out of line, and whizzing harmlessly past my head.

I stood frozen in fear as Sam and Dean raced forward to decapitate the monster.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked.

When I gained my bearings, I nodded, and glanced at the boys. "Cas and I are going out," I announced, and looped my arm through his, giving him a look that dared him to defy me.

He didn't.

The two of us arrived in my hotel room, and I was more thankful now than ever that the place didn't have pull out couches, letting me get my own room for once.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Castiel asked, and I noticed his wings expanding, almost to their full length. They blocked the door, however, and I couldn't decide what that gesture meant.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I... I wanted to ask you about... those."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, utterly confused. "About what, Mel?"

"You're wings," I rushed. "I mean, their... and you're..." As I struggled for words, Cas froze.

"How can you-?"

"I may have kept the glasses that let me see hellhounds." I watched his reaction, suddenly not so sure about this.

"How long have you been able to see them?" he asked, his face turning red.

Oh god, you thought. He's angry.

"Just today," I assured. "I swear, I didn't know I would be able to see them. I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner, I just-"

His wings circled around me again, and the circle kept tightening, forcing me to step closer so as to not to get stuck in a mass of feathers. When the blackness stopped closing in, I looked up to see I was just a couple inches away from Castiel.

"You can see them," he whispered, looking shocked and relieved.

"Uh, um, yes," I said, feeling a draft at my back.

Startled, I realized that was the angel's wings. I thought back to all the other times when I thought it was just the pleasant shivers I felt when Cas was around; could he have been caressing me with his wings then, too?

"Cas...? Are you always... I mean your wings... do they always do this?" I asked. "This, uh, dome thing."

The celestial being blushed, and his wings began to retreat, but I grabbed ahold of his tie.

"No, I - I like it," I confessed, and grinned when the wings returned to circling me. It felt secure, and private. For a moment, I forgot that I was, in fact, the only person who could see his wings.

I still had his tie in my tight grasp, and I used that to my advantage to pull his face closer to mine.

I kissed him, and he eagerly returned the affection. I wasn't sure how long the two of us stood there, but to be honest... I don't think either of us really cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
